


Ejercicio

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: "Callate imbécil, no quiero hacer ejercicio""Eso no fue pregunta, harás ejercicio conmigo para que regreses a tu peso, no es bueno que sigas comiendo tanta chatarra y te la pases acostado sin hacer nada"
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 9





	Ejercicio

**Author's Note:**

> Es difícil poner etiquetas porque no encuentro las adecuadas y cuando se me ocurre para poner, no me aparece como opción

Steve estaba preocupado por su pareja, últimamente lo había notado más llenito, tomando una decisión camino hasta la oficina que tenía en su casa y encontró a su amado rubio escondido comiendo malasadas, sonrió y se acercó para arrebatarle la comida chatarra.

"¡¡OYE ANIMAL ESO ES MIO!!"

"Pero Danno, comer esto te hace daño"

"Claro que no, estoy perfectamente bien"

"Entonces porque tu ropa te queda más ajustada de lo normal, además de que ya se te empieza a notar una pequeña pancita"

"¿Que? Eso no es cierto"

"Mírate en el espejo"

Steve vio como su novio se acercó al espejo y mirándose de lado, pudo ver la expresión de vergüenza en el rostro del más bajo al notar que había aumentado de peso.

"Tranquilo cariño, vamos a hacer ejercicio para que recuperes tu sexy figura"

"Crees que soy gordo"

"No, sólo un osito lleno de amor"

"Callate imbécil, no quiero hacer ejercicio"

"Eso no fue pregunta, harás ejercicio conmigo para que regreses a tu peso, no es bueno que sigas comiendo tanta chatarra y te la pases acostado sin hacer nada"

"Idiota"

"Te daré una recompensa si logras llegar a tu peso"

"¿Que clase de recompensa?"

"Eso te lo diré ya que logres el objetivo cariño"

Y así fue como el detective y el Marín salían a correr todos los días y hacían flexiones en su hogar para quemar la grasa extra que el rubio había ganado. Si bien Danny odiaba levantarse temprano y ejercitarse, admitirá para sí mismo que esta curioso sobre lo que Steve le daría por cumplir con su meta forzada.

"De acuerdo Danno, es hora de que te peses"

"Bien" Danny se subió a la balanza y sonrió cuando vio que había regresado a su peso correcto "Creo que acabo de ganarme una recompensa"

"Hmmm.... creo que si detective, usted se a ganado una rica mamada"

Danny sonrió victorioso observando como su pareja se arrodillaba y le bajaba sus pantalones para poner a trabajar su boca en su pene. Gimio ante la sensación y agarrándose el cabello observó y sintió como su miembro reaccionaba dentro de la boca del Moreno, cuando sintió que estaba por acabar gruñón frustrado porque Steve detuvo todo movimiento dándole la vuelta para ponerlo contra la pared y con sus grandes manos les separaba sus nalgas para luego pasar su lengua en su agujero.

"Oh Dios, no te detengas"

Steve agarró un poco de lubricante que había guardado ahí cerca y preparó a Danny lo más rápido que pudo sin lastimar al más bajo, luego agarró su miembro y lo penetro lo más lento que podía. Entraba y salía en un vaivén lento hasta que eso no fue suficiente y aceleró sus movimientos sonriendo cuando Danny llegó a su orgasmo sin necesidad de ser tocado y un momento después el lo siguió llenando el agujero hambriento de su Danno.

"Joder, con recompensas así hasta nadaria contigo" dijo Danny después de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Es eso una propuesta?"

"No, ahora alimentame que muero de hambre"

"¿Acaso nunca te cansas de comer Daniel?"

"Callate Steven, puedo comer cuando quiera y tu no puedes impedirlo"

"Claro, lo que digas, sólo serán más días de ejercicio conmigo"

Danny le saco el dedo y se fue a duchar murmurando sobre seal controladores de comida y Steve se rió por lo ridícula de su pelea.


End file.
